Mommy day
by SheilaStV
Summary: Por qué despertar con tu hija golpeándote con una paleta de plástico y descubriendo que ha aprendido una nueva frase en otro idioma, puede resultar ser el mejor regalo para una madre. - Especial "Día de la madre" - SesshRin- Au - One-shot


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Por el contrario, la trama es completamente mía.

* * *

 **Mommy day**

 _Por qué despertar con tu hija golpeándote con una paleta de plástico y descubriendo que ha aprendido una nueva frase en otro idioma, puede resultar ser el mejor regalo para una madre._

* * *

 **Capitulo** **Único**

—Shiemi, deja de jugar con eso —dijo Sesshoumaru a su hija de un año y tres meses.

La pequeña estaba sentada en su silla especial para la comida y agitaba una paleta de plástico, golpeándola con la mesa, el sonido era atormentante. Desde la semana pasada que habían ido a la playa la niña se había quedado con aquella paleta y la llevaba a todos lados, era su nuevo juguete preferido.

Él se estaba ocupando de preparar el desayuno para su esposa, era día de las madres y le daría una sorpresa. El año pasado cuando Shiemi solo tenía tres meses la había llevado a comer fuera, pero Rin le había dicho que hubiese preferido algo más sencillo en casa. En aquel entonces seguía sin acostumbrarse a la sencillez de ella.

La niña volvió a golpear la paleta con la mesa y Sesshoumaru se volvió para verla.

—Vuelves a hacerlo y te la quitare —advirtió con su habitual tono de voz.

Shiemi como respuesta le dio una risueña sonrisa mostrando unos perfectos hoyuelos, lo veía fijamente y entonces movió la paleta hasta casi hacerla tocar la mesa.

—No —dijo Sesshoumaru, y la niña rio con ganas. Él soltó un suspiro, esa niña al igual que su madre no se amedrentaban ante él. — ¿Qué le dirás a mamá cuando despierte? —preguntó con la intención de mantenerla entretenida.

—Mami —la niña se emocionó ante el simple hecho de mencionar a su madre.

—Si, a mamá. Le dirás "Feliz día de las madres", —al ya tener casi todo listo se acercó a su hija— repítelo conmigo. Feliz día de las madres.

La niña hizo el ademán de decir algo pero cerró sus labios, no muy segura.

—Izz día de… ¡mami!

Sesshoumaru no pudo evitar soltar una media sonrisa, aquello era lo más cercano que había llegado.

—¿Qué tal si lo dices en inglés? —se le ocurrió.

Dado que su trabajo le obligaba a hablar aquel idioma se había visto en la necesidad de hablarlo en casa al hacer algunas llamadas, y para su sorpresa su hija repetía algunas de las palabras con cierta facilidad, y no podía estar más orgulloso de eso.

—Intenta decir "Happy mother day" —dijo separando cada palabra en sílabas para que la niña lo entendiese.

Lo repitió varias veces y la niña comenzó a intentarlo riéndose con el ensayo. La palabra que mas se le dificultaba era "mother".

—Sigue intentándolo. Yo terminaré con esto.

Dejó a la niña entretenida en su labor a aprender aquella nueva frase y se ocupó de terminar de preparar todo. Tomó una pequeña mesa de madera dispuesta para la ocasión de servir la comida en la cama y allí comenzó a ordenar todo. El plato con el desayuno, vaso de jugo, un pequeño florero con un diminuto arreglo floral, y un sobre que contenía las acordes felicitaciones. Aquello le parecía algo muy simple, y era por eso que había encargado otro ramo que rosas que ya esperaba en la sala.

Al terminar con el desayuno de su esposa, se ocupó de calentar el biberón de Shiemi, la pequeña no tardaría en pedir su comida. Dejó el tetero también sobre la mesita.

—¿Cómo vas con eso? —preguntó al notar que su hija había dejado de balbucear.

—Aaappy mommy day —dijo de forma rápida, extendiendo la silaba "a" como para recompensar no poder pronunciar la palabra bien.

Le causó un poco de sorpresa que terminase cambiando el "mother" por "mommy", no era posible que a esa edad entendiera que significaba lo mismo, aunque quizás había intentado decir "mother" pero salió una mezcla con su habitual "mami", y para ella tendría sentido el "mommy". En cualquier caso se demostraba que su hija era brillante, y eso lo llenaba de orgullo.

—Muy bien —la felicitó y la cargó en brazos, luego se dirigió a su habitación, ya regresaría por el desayuno.

Su esposa seguía profundamente dormida, apenas eran un poco mas de las 8 de la mañana, y al ser domingo no había razón para levantarse temprano. Dejó a Shiemi a un lado de su madre.

—Despierta a mamá —le indicó a la pequeña y luego se dispuso a salir para buscar el desayuno.

Shiemi vio como su padre se alejaba y regresó la vista a su madre, si debía despertarla debía hacer algo bueno. Vio el juguete en su mano y sonrió, se acercó un poco a su mami y estiró la mano con la paleta, rozando levemente el rostro de su madre. La vio arrugar un poco la cara y soltó una pequeña risa alejando la paleta. Repitió la misma acción, esta vez tocando un poco más a su madre.

—Shiemi —escuchó la voz de su padre y volteó a verlo sin apartar la paleta del rostro de su mami.

Al estar de regreso en la habitación Sesshoumaru vio como su hija punteada a Rin con la paleta de juguete, al llamarla la niña se volvió a verlo con una expresión que no dejaba paso a la culpa, no, ella estaba muy feliz y satisfecha con lo que hacía.

Rin despertó cuando sintió que algo golpeaba ligeramente su nariz, y al abrir sus ojos lo primero que vio fue a su hija, quien ahora veía hacia la puerta de entrada.

—Shiemi, ¿Qué haces aquí? —al hablar ocasionó que la pequeña se agitase y volviese a golpearla con la paleta que sostenía en la mano. Se incorporó en la cama para evitar otro golpe con el juguete, no es que doliese pero debía tener cuidado con los ojos.

En ese momento vio a su esposo acercarse hasta la cama con una mesa tipo bandeja, con el desayuno preparado, liberó un suspiro lleno de amor. ¿Cómo alguien podía decir que aquel hombre era un témpano de hielo? Eso era porque no lo conocían como lo hacia ella, y jamás lo harían.

—Feliz día de las madres —le dijo al dejarle la pequeña mesa sobre las piernas y depositándole un beso en la frente.

—Gracias —respondió con una sonrisa.

—Mami —su hija la llamó demandando atención, estaba parada y se había acercado a un lado de ella.

—¿Qué sucede, princesa? —Shiemi le dirigió una mirada a su padre y luego la devolvió a ella.

—Aaappy mommy day —le dijo con énfasis y después le depositó un beso en la mejilla.

Rin sintió a su corazón latir como loco, y tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para evitar que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos. Respiró profundo y con cuidado de no tumbar el desayuno se ocupó de darle un fuerte abrazo a su hija.

—Gracias, princesa —la niña le ofreció otro sonoro beso.

Sesshoumaru se sentó ocupando su lugar de la cama y pronto Shiemi tomó su biberón y se fue a brazos de su padre. Como costumbre de fin de semana la pequeña había tomado que su padre fuese quien le diera el biberón, aunque ella ya solía tomarlo por su propia cuenta. Rin lo había entendido como una forma en que la niña podía compartir con su padre, ya que durante la semana Sesshoumaru solía trabajar hasta la hora de la cena, y no era mucho lo que compartía con ella. Obviamente la niña buscaría una forma de estar más cerca de su padre.

En un principio Sesshoumaru no promovía aquello, ya que decía que era malacostumbrarla, pero finalmente había cedido un día cuando la pequeña había caído enferma y se vio realmente preocupado por ella, desde aquel momento se había acercado mucho mas a su hija.

Rin aprovechó para dirigirse al baño y lavarse, al regresar Shiemi seguía ocupada con su biberón, encantada de estar en brazos de su padre.

Se sentó en la cama y se dispuso a tomar el desayuno que le preparó su esposo. La verdad era que Sesshoumaru sobresalía en todo lo que se proponía, y se sentía sumamente afortunada de poder ser su esposa.

En cuanto comenzó a comer, Shiemi dejó de hacerlo, le quitó el biberón a Sesshoumaru de la mano y lo sostuvo ella.

—Daddy —así era como ella solía decirle a Sesshoumaru—, mommy day —dijo a modo de explicación.

—Si, es el día de mamá.

La niña lo vio como si él no lograrse entender lo que quería decirle, y la verdad era que no lo hacía. Shiemi se incorporó, le colocó la tapa a su biberón y lo dejó a un lado de la cama, luego tomó una de las manos de su padre y la estiró hasta donde estaba el desayuno de su madre.

—Mommy day —repitió ella.

—¿Quieres que le de la comida a mamá porque es su día? —la niña asintió con una sonrisa— ¿Y quien te dará el biberón?

Shiemi como respuesta volvió a tomar su biberón lo abrió y tomando asiento apoyada en su madre comenzó a tomar lo que le quedaba. Sesshoumaru entonces tomó un cubierto y comenzó a darle de comer a Rin.

—No tienes que hacerlo —le dijo ella casi riendo.

—Shiemi te ha cedido su lugar, siéntete afortunada —comentó él como si tal cosa.

Y allí en ese momento, con su hija recostada a un costado tomando su biberón y su esposo dándole de comer, se sintió la mujer más feliz del mundo. Si existía un límite de la felicidad estaba segura de que ella ya lo había cruzado.

* * *

 **FIN**

 **Hola de nuevo, gente linda! Doble sorpresa el día de hoy, no se puede quejar, los estoy consintiendo mucho últimamente haha**

 **Otro especial del día de las madres, porque bueno, quise! Desde hace tiempo venia queriendo hacer un SesshRin en este tema y pues vi la foto y la inspiración llegó a mí!**

 **Vuelvo a decirlo a quien corresponda. Por si no leyeron el anterior:**

 _ **¡Feliz día de las madres!**_

 **Espero les haya gustado!**

 **Nos leemos pronto!**


End file.
